With the growth and development of creative projects in a variety of digital spaces (including, but not limited to, virtual reality, digital art, as well as various industrial applications), the ability to create and design new works based on the combination of various existing sources has become an area of interest. However, the actual synthesis of such sources is a hard problem that raises a variety of difficulties.